


Breach the Methodolgy

by sycamore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamore/pseuds/sycamore
Summary: Trainer Red x ReaderImported from DeviantArt.





	Breach the Methodolgy

**Author's Note:**

> Original story link: https://www.deviantart.com/polydeuce/art/breach-the-methodology-trainer-red-x-reader-550765765

The connection between Trainer and Pokémon is inseparable. Training, battles… A simple move is shouted and that’s understanding between them, the connection in battle.

But what if you didn’t have a voice to be able to command?

There’s a legendary trainer rumoured on this mountain, one without the ability to command words. As a scientist, you’re fascinated by his ability to battle. But speaking as a child who once grew up with only him as company, there is nothing more than hope in your heart that this legend is true.

It’s a few minutes before sunrise. You’ve already set up a tent, typing into a minicomputer, describing the characteristics of a scanned plant. Your research partner gave you three days for this study, and he expects a handful of data from life native to Kanto that Unova can’t even dream of sustaining. You arrived last night via plane, skipping the hotel entirely just to focus on research.

And, well, this legendary trainer you’ve heard of.

It’s very unlikely you’ll get to see him at all; it’s three days out of hundreds, why now? But you’ve got hope. Isn’t that what everyone needs to make their dreams come true?

The sun rises. And it sets when you have over two hundred new logs archiving different leaves, soil, and fruit. But there’s nothing about a different training style, nothing about a boy with the reddest eyes you remember.

You lay under the stars for a while, wondering if you’ve got it all wrong. Sure, this was your home region as a child, but isn’t human error imminent in such a close personal touch? He could be on another mountain, or maybe in Johto or Sinnoh or even Hoenn. Yet something brought you to this one, identical to many in the mountain range.

Believing in intuition is something called unscientific in your community. But what do you call this? As unlikely as it is, you know he’ll be there. Is it perhaps an invisible thread the colour of his eyes, pulling you together?

 _No,_ you think, _this is unscientific._ You’re here for research and research alone. You frown at yourself for this, being so off track from your duties.

And then there’s your research partner, Colress. You don’t know what he’ll think, since he’s so unpredictable. But he’s into different training styles, right? He’d like the extra information…

You shake your head. That’s too much for today. You scoot in your tent, folding up the flaps and blocking out the stars, closing your eyes and falling into dreamless sleep.

The next day you awake even later than your allotted time. You pull your pyjama shirt off in a rush, gathering your hair in a tie, taking out your minicomputer and some paper to note on. Colress expects around two hundred new identified species per day, and you can’t afford to let him down. You’ve never seen him angry, and you really want to keep that record clean.

After dressing up and looking at least presentable to conduct research alone, you head out to higher ground. You want to focus on berries today. Purely science.

Yet every moment you hear a crunch on the ground, you look up, hopeful, although the most likely perpetrator is a Teddiursa.

And that’s what you do until the sun starts to set. You have samples over samples of square-centimetre cut fruit, from a range of two square-kilometres. As a result, your thighs are chafing like there’s no tomorrow. Well, at least it’s time to go home, so you pack up your equipment from this area and start to leave.

But—there’s a feeling in your gut, that there’s something not right here…

There’s a cause in investigating curious, peculiar things, right? _For science_

You turn around again to the forest floor, covered with dead leaves and fallen berries. Something caught your eye. 

A hat. Buried halfway through the ground, red like roses. It’s crisp—it doesn’t look like it’s been here for even twenty-four hours—and you already know who owns it, just by laying your eyes on it.

 _So the legend is true,_ you think to yourself, a laugh burning up your throat. He’s been here the entire time, but you’re so unfortunate that you haven’t met him by chance yet.

You lie in your tent that evening, wondering and hoping, that a single encounter can exist between you.

After a night of fractured sleep, it’s the third day—the last day.

Trying to stall as much as you can, you pack your tent quickly to have some time to look around, but you come back to your campsite fruitless, hopeless. There’s no _scientific_ reason why fate has put you here together, but it’s unscientific to believe in fate altogether.

You sigh, and force yourself to push your thoughts to your work. There’s the low chance you’ll meet him, anyway. And the ghost of him isn't worth staying back for. 

An oversized backpack weighs you down, even worse than before with plant and fruit samples added in. You groan under the weight, shrugging it back into place as you start to make your way down the hill. 

But a twig snaps behind you. Your first thought isn’t a Pokémon, but something—someone—else more entirely. “Red,” you mutter.

No reply. And that’s the response you were looking for.

Turning around, you meet the gaze you’ve been longing to look at you for years.

There’s no harm in staying another day, right? But not for scientific reasoning at all.

**Author's Note:**

> requested.
> 
> not much to say about this ;; expect that another fic may be in this universe.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed either way! ♡
> 
> day 5/10


End file.
